Casey Namikaze
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is banished and forced to flee to New York and is adotped by The Jones post 4th war
1. Chapter 1 Flee and New World

I don't own TMNT or Naruto

Casey Namikaze

Chapter 1 Flee and New World

It has been two years since the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto the hero was called into the council chamber "what do you need council members?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki as of now you are banished from the leaf" shouted a civilian.

"Why," he asked as he looks around a see only civilians "and where is the Shinobi Council and the Hokage?" he asked.

"We banned from this meeting and have total control," said member.

"You worked with the demon to fight and are a threat," said another.

"You either leave or you will be executed," said another.

Naruto glares at them "after all I did for you ungrateful bastard," he shouted as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside it is night time as the blond hero walks towards "I guess I will have to fight," said Naruto as he dodges a kunai. He turns his head and sees Fifty S- rank rouge ninja and thirty Anbu with blank masks "Root," he said.

He ruin out of the gates as the ninja follow him to a training ground. Naruto flares his chakra and starts to engage and takes out twenty of the rouge ninja.

He backs up as he starts to lose energy and a blade comes towards him only for the guy to fall dead.

Naruto looks up and sees his Sensei standing in front "I won't let you to my student," said Kakashi as two more senseis appear Kurenai and Gai.

"Run Naruto you must get away," said Gai. The Ninja surround the loyal Leaf ninja.

Kakashi goes through hand seal "Naruto I going to open a dimensional rift; I want to flee and live a good life. We will hold them off," said Kakashi as a blue portal opens and Naruto nods his head and run through.

Kakashi faces the ninja and forms a Raikiri "I will kill you for what you have done to my student," he growls as he strikes with his comrades helping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto hobbled out of the portal wounded and tears staining his face "damn it; why after all I have done," said Naruto as he collapses blood staining the water.

A man with brown hair sees the blond as his eyes widen "kid; are you alright," he asks as he drops his suitcase and run to the ninja.

The man notices Naruto wounds healing "how," thought the man. He pulls out a cell dial 911.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes and sees a white ceiling "damn a hospital," he thought as a man with a doctor coat walks in "I am glad to see you are mostly healed; you're luck Mr. Jones found passed before you died," said the doctor.

Naruto sighed "I made it," he thought as the man walks in "glade I found you," what is your name?" he asked.

"I guess I can tell you; Naruto Namikaze," said the former ninja.

"We will see if you can find info on you in the government databanks," said the doctor.

"You, I never knew my family; I think they abandoned me with no birth certificate" said Naruto.

"Mr. Jones eyes soften "I see; why the night with my wife with have an extra room," he said.

"I don't want impose," said Naruto

"None at all since you have nowhere to go," said Mr. Jones.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

Naruto is discharged from the hospital and heads to the Jones household. After sleeping Naruto went through his options and decided to tell his host about his past.

Mr. Jones though about what Naruto said and came to his decision "Naruto can I talk to you?" he asked.

"What is Mr. Jones?" asked Naruto.

"I see for who you Naruto, a lonely boy who had a burden forced on him and was treated terribly; you are not a demon from what you told us of you exploits. I would like to adopt you and make you a Jones; me and my wife would to have a son," do you accept Naruto," asked the man.

"I would love to be you son and experience a family; father," Naruto said as he hug his new father.

The mother comes in and smiles at the two "you will be Andrew Casey Jones Jr.," she said

"It better if you change your name so the leaf won't easily," said Mr. Jones.

"Perfect; we need a cover story for myself," said Naruto

"The one you gave the doctor is perfect," said Naruto's adoptive father.

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six years later Casey was fighting off a dozen thugs all with a tattoo of the purple dragon with a bat and hockey stick "you murdered my family and you will pay," said Casey as he gets ready to kill the thugs only for someone to grab the baseball bat.

"Who are you," growled Casey and he turns around and come face to face with a turtle wearing a red eye band with holes.

"Why did you stop me; they deserve death for what they have done," shouted Casey.

"You will be no better if you kill them," said the turtle.

"What do you know punk,' said the vigilante.

"Leave them for the cops," said the Turtle

Casey balls up his fist and hits the Turtle in the face sending him back. He then flee on foot "that is to fast not to be trained," thought the Turtle.

They start to run next to each other as the Turtle blocks his way "where not done," he said as he pulls out Sais.

Casey gets out his hockey and charges as he gets next to his opponent goes next to him "Thirty Purple Dragons right behind you," he said as he charges the thugs and the two fight them off.

More continue to come as Casey prepare hand seal "I don't want revel my just yet but now I must," he thought just as three more Turtle attack the thugs and with Casey's help defeats them.

"Friend," asked Casey

"Brother," said the Turtle he meets earlier.

Casey turns to the team I must thank brother for stopping me from making the worst mistake of my live," said Casey as he walks away.

The four looked at Casey retreating form and leave as well back to their home in the sewers

A/N: This is a challenge that was made for me by The World Last Gentlemen. Naruto is Casey Jones after being banish I will have some the ninja's make appearances. The pair is Canon Casey/ April.

Not sure but we will see where it goes and please give me idea for in you review and I will give you credit if I use it.

"I need about 6 review positive per chapter for continuation. Peaces


	2. The Old friend

I don't own TNMT or Naruto

Casey Namikaze

The Old friend

Casey was wondering around New York unknown to anyone he owned several businesses and had a lot of money. He was heading to a manhole and entered it "wonder how the wannabe ninja are doing," he though as he headed to the layer of Turtle. He sensed his friend and their master in a dark room.

"Looks like they are training their senses," he thought as he walks in and touches one of the poles knocking them all down.

"Who are you?" asked the Rat

"Master Splinter this is the Vigilante that helped us out," said the one named Leo.

The old rat narrowed his eyes "something is off," thought the rat.

Training is done and next time Mr. Jones there is an old saying call first," said the rat.

Casey walks to Raph "hey you want to bust Purple dragons?" asked Casey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thought you would never ask," said the aggressive turtle.

The two head tops side and see about ten purple dragon members.

Casey goes low and swings his golf club knocking out around two off them.

Raphael attack the others and with Casey's help knocks them out.

The two head away when the Raphael gets hit causing Casey to go to his friends add. Casey can't who is attack "they must have cloaking shield but I should be able to sense a living organism unless," he thought.

"I have only one choice," thought Casey as he lower his guard and get knocked back into a dumpster.

Raphael tries to go to Casey's aid but is beaten and gets taken.

"Time to get help," thought Casey as he forms a clone and it goes into the sewers.

In an undisclosed location Raphael was tied to a table as a big man with a tattoo of a purple dragon came out. "Who do you work for?" asked the man

"Go to hell Hun," said the Turtle only to be shocked.

Hun fiddles with Raphael's weapon "who gave you these blades," asked the big man.

"You mama," said the turtle. Hun growls and gets ready to shock Raphael but the door bust open and Casey walks in eyes have Orange pigment "Hun release him now," said Casey as his eyes turns to the Rinnegan.

Foot Tech gets rid of him," said Hun.

Casey out stretches his hand "Almighty push," he said as the invisible ninja are slammed against the wall destroying them in robotic pieces. Casey gets out his hockey stick and slashes the metal bind freeing Raphael.

Casey pushes Hun against the wall and run out with Raphael "who are you Casey?" asked Raphael.

"I am not who I say; I have another identify known as the Toad Sage of the Leaf," said Casey.

He stopped "I was banished from my village and was forced to flee," said Casey.

"I will tell your master because he probably knows something is off about me," said Casey.

But let loose these idiots," said Casey.

Casey stops where he is "it looks like we are surrounded," he said.

Four Ninja wearing red cloak and straw hat and carrying different weapons surround the two.

Casey raises an eyebrow as a shadow holds the four in place in place "Shadow Possession a success," said Lazy voice.

"It has been a while Nara-son," said Casey as the shadow user appears "it's good to see you; I and the rest the rookies would like to catch up," said the lazy ninja.

"Sure but first let deal with these guys first," said Casey

Shikamaru goes through a hand seal and strangles the four while Casey takes out foot tech.

Raphael was amazed "how is Casey so strong," he thought.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru "so what did Baa-chan do the civilians?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed "let's talk with the others," he said.

Casey sighed "I will talk later with you guys," said Casey as he walk to Raphael and helps him out "let go see master Splinter," said Casey

Casey disappeared in a Shunshin and reappears holding Raphael outside the lair. He enters and gently puts an injured Raphael on the sofa. Splinter walks to Casey "who are you Mr. Jones?" asked Splinter.

"Let talk privately," said Casey. The two walked too Splinters room "alright who are you," he asked.

"My birth name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village. I just finished in the fourth Great War but the civilian of the council had me banished without the approval of the Leader. I was forced to flee and was attack by several missing-Nins. I would have died if the sensei's of the ninja team including my own came to my defense. Unable to defend me against the opposing ninja they opened a dimensional rift and had me flee," said Casey.

"Why did they banish you?" asked Splinter

Casey sighed "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi when my father sealed it to protect the village; I later teamed up with it to the one who started the Shinobi War.

I beat him in his last act of remorse he gave me two gifts to help me," said Casey.

"I will not tell you what they were; anything else?" asked Casey.

"Very well you have my trust for now," said the Master Rat.

Casey bowed to Splinter "thank you; I have to go and talk to my former comrades; I will be back," said Casey as the two exit Splinters room.

Casey says goodbye to his friends and leaves. He appears on a roof top and sees Shikamaru "ready we need to catch up," said the shadow user with a smile.

Casey and Shikamaru jump roof to roof and get to an abandoned warehouse. Casey goes in and sees the rookie 12 minus Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto," said the grey haired ninja.

Casey sighed "I gave that name up; I am now Casey Jones," he said

"So you found happiness?" asked Kakashi.

"More than in the Leaf," said Casey.

"Well we want to let you know that Tsunade has executed the civilian council minus the loyal ones and has made you a national hero," said the Copy ninja.

Casey sighed "I can't go back; this is my life but do stay in touch," said Casey.

"For all it's worth I am sorry," said Kakashi.

"You have nothing to be sorry about sensei, I have friends here and respected; I am sorry," said Casey.

Kakashi took out a scroll "this is my prized jutsu Raikiri and Chidori; use it well,"

Kiba stepped up "my clan wanted you to have a personal nin-kin as well as some scroll for our jutsus," said Kiba as he gives Casey a dog.

"Kazemaru is his name" said Casey.

The grey dog bark in acceptance as Shikamaru walks up "I want to give you this shadow jutsu known as Shadow merge," said Shikamaru

"It is one shadow jutsu that you don't need to be part of a clan to use; it will make you blend in the shadow without any chakra being emitted," said Shikamaru.

Lee walks up "I have the scroll for the Frontal and Reverse Lotus but you must master it first," said the spandex wearing ninja.

Neji and Hinata walked up "I and Hinata will give a book on pressure point as well as a scroll for our strongest attack each Rotation and Twin Loin Palms," said Neji.

Naruto bowed as Sakura walked up "I want to give you all the medical knowledge that Lady Tsunade taught me you have the control so I hope you can use it," she said.

Ten Ten walked up "I want you to have this sword I forged with my father's help; channel chakra and you can cut other swords like its paper," she said.

Ino walked up "I don't know if this will help but me and my father would like to give you a scroll on our jutsu and how to force back mental invaders," she said.

Shino came next "I want you to have this book on edible planets," said Shino.

Choji came last "I want to have this specially made solider pill that will restore you chakra to its max," said Choji.

"Thank you my friend I will cherish these gifts," said Casey

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rookies and Kakashi teleports out of the warehouse as Naruto looks at his pet "let's head home," said Casey as he and his new partner walk out.

Casey gets home and feeds his partner and goes to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

End

A/N: The ninja will make several cameos. I wanted them to give the gift to Casey. I am saying Casey when talking about Naruto. Naruto I am making on par with the Tribunal in all areas near the end of this fic. Only a few people know of Casey being Naruto. I will reveal it to everyone during the Shredder Strike were he forced to fight the foot. Yes he killed the elite foot but they will be replaced.

Please review I need around 6 for each chapter positive to continue this story See yea next time.


	3. Contest for a challenge

Contest

I am making a challenge contest. Using Naruto make a challenge for me that has Naruto. It can be Crossover or just Naruto

I want it detailed and I want it to have the categories I have already used cause that is the ones I am familiar with. PM me but not in a review. I will pick the best one and I write the first chapter a few days after picking it.

I want you to list the rating what is in it and what type of Genre. Please give me some challenges and I will have it up till Friday. Good luck and go crazy peace

Sageof6ways


	4. Purple dragon Initiation

I don't own TNMT or Naruto

Casey Namikaze

Purple dragon Initiation 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was in a clearing outside New York with Kazemaru beside "ready partner," said Casey

As his nin-kin transforms into Casey "Piercing Fang," said Casey as he and his partner spin destroying a tree.

Casey smiles at his partner "I got to thank Tsume-san and Kiba for their gifts," he thought

"We had a good workout; let head back," Casey said.

The two walk back to the city and head to the sewer too say hi to his comrades. "Hey guys," said Casey

"Hey Casey," said Leo as the rest greet there friend. Casey sees a woman "my name is Casey Jones; babe," said the vigilante

The woman turns around "April and don't call me babe," she said.

Kazemaru barks "he's cute dog" said Mickey.

April looks at the brown dog with sparkles in her eyes "you're on your own," said Casey as April hugs the dog "what a cutie; who is the cute little doggy?" she asked.

"Hi name is Kazemaru; please don't kill my dog with suffocation," said Casey. April looks down and sees a knocked out dog "sorry Kazemaru," she said as she hand Casey his dog back.

Casey goes to Master Splinter "can you keep an eye out for my dog Master Splinter?" asked Casey

"Let go we got to patrol the streets for now," said Casey.

The five head out of the sewer and get to street level. They look around and see several purple dragons breaking into a store. Casey walks up to them "Yo," said Casey as the member fled.

Casey followed them All but one got away as Casey grabbed the members hood "Angle," he said.

Underneath the hood was a young girl with purple hair "who are you; let me go," she snapped.

"It me Casey," said the masked Vigilante as he took off his mask. Angle looked at him "why stop me Casey?" she asked

"I am stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life," said the former ninja.

The girl glares at him "wind style: Forceful Wind she shouted as the wind blew Casey back into a building.

"The purple dragons are my family now," she said as she runs away at decent speed.

The four turtles came to Casey as he got up "she has improved greatly," thought the vigilante.

"Who was that?" asked Leo.

Casey put his hand on his shoulder and with a crunch relocated it "a young girl I rescued as well as her grandmother from a shop the Purple Dragon burned and killed those inside; I rescued the two and promised the Grandmother that I would protect Angle. I will have to bring her in or convince her not to join the gang," said Casey.

Casey walks away "where you going Casey," asked Donatello.

"To help Angle get through this," he said as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Casey gets to a warehouse and sees member of the gang entering it. He puts on his mask and sneaks in. He goes into the rafter and looks down as a ring is set up. Hun walks up "welcome tonight we have fresh meat in this match a round of applause to Angle," said Hun.

Casey eyes widen "damn," he though.

"Her opponent is the might Crusher," said Hun as a man with a chain and ball in his ball walks in.

"Hun why are you placing me against a child this is not even close making me break a sweat," said the giant man.

"Oh ah say that to my face you moronic buffoon," shouted Angle.

Casey face palm "idiot she should keep the appearance of being weak instead of goading him," though Casey.

"Fight," said Hun as Crusher charges like a bull only to hit a log "what is this?" he shouted.

"Wind Style: Great breakthrough," said Angle as she cut up her opponent with razor sharp wind.

"Damn she doesn't have the control to use it," Casey thought.

Hun looked at the girl "this should lure him out," he thought as Crusher grabbed Angle by the throat making her unable to breath.

Casey eyes widen and he disappears with Angle reappearing in his place in the rafters. Casey glare at Crusher "picking on those weaker then you," said Casey.

"It's the vigilante get him," shouted Hun as the whole warehouse of gang members attack him. Angle looks down and flees "good she got away," thought Casey as Hun come behind him and knocks him out during the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Angle was running and she got to the sewers and went into it. She got to the lair "you got to help; Casey has been captured," she said.

Leo and the other stood up "Angle correct; where he is?" asked Leo.

"Warehouse near the docks," she said.

The four turtles run following Angle to rescue Casey. In the warehouse Casey was hanging by chains and his head was down. "Greeting Purple Dragon; the winner of the tournament will get the chance to knock off our greatest threat,' said Hun.

Casey was lowered "who is that?" asked several members. Hun take out the mask and puts it on "it is the vigilante; yea," they shout and cheer.

The round came and went as four unidentified figures won their matches. Hun smiled "the trophy is yours," he said.

The four take off their hood revealing themselves to be the turtles. It's the freaks," said Hun.

"The whole warehouse attacks them as the turtles fight them off. They soon get overwhelmed as they are pushed into a corner.

"Casey eyes get a red pigment "they should not have had me still," thought Casey as he flips on the chain and pulls it out. Dropping on the floor Casey swings the chains knocking the thugs away.

"Alright who is next," said Casey. Hun come behind him but is kicked back by Casey.

Casey looks at Hun "you want some as well?" he asked.

Casey attacks Hun with amazing speed landing blow after blow till he slumps on the flood knocked out.

Casey walks to Angle "let's go guys," he said as everyone leaves the warehouse.

Later that night Casey was at Angle house as her grandmother smiled "thank you for bringing Angle home; Casey," she said.

Casey rubbed his neck "it was my pleasure after all; she is my unofficial little sister," said Casey.

The grandmother pulls Casey inside "why don't come in and have some pie," she said.

"Thank you," he said as he goes inside as the Turtles watch from the bushes.

End Chapter

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Next one will be longer


	5. The Former Enemy

I don't own TMNT or Naruto

Casey Namikaze

The Former Enemy

Casey was at the Sewer lair talking to April when Leo walked up "Casey; how you doing?" he asked.

"The usual; busting Purple Dragon," said the hidden ninja.

Mickey was sitting on the couch "April you want to go to dinner with me," asked Casey.

"I will think about it," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Subway of New York a person appears out of a rift "Kukuku," I will find the one I seek and kill him," said the man as he looks around "No witnesses," said the man as all you is screaming and sand in seen on the ground among the blood.

He walks out topside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Casey was watching TV as the news was on "we have reports of mass killing in the Subway station; the camera could not get a picture all that was seen was sand," said the reporter.

Casey eyes widen at the new "that can't be Shukaku was killed during the war," said the vigilante silently.

He gets "Casey; what is going on," asked Leo.

It's your past is it not?" asked Splinter.

Casey sighs "it is," he said as he walks out of the lair. He turns his head "none of you are to interfere this is a Shinobi matter," said Casey as he run down the sewers and gets top side in an alley. He sigh and closes his eyes "No; huge chakra signatures three; which mean one thing summons," said Casey

"I guess it is time," said Casey as his shunshins to the location of the chakra. "So I fears where right," thought Casey as he bits his thumb "Summoning Jutsu," said Casey as a giant Toad with a sword and pipes appear in the streets causing mayhem by his enter

"Who summons me," shouted the Toad.

Casey forms a ram symbol "Kai," said Casey as his hair changes to blond reviling whisker marks.

"It has been a long Gamabunta-sama," said the now blond Casey

"Naruto; it is good to see you Gaki," said the boss.

"Just like old times taking out snakes and whopping ass," said Naruto "Let go Boss," said Naruto as the giant toad goes into battle with his old comrade.

The Giant Toad takes out the first snake as Naruto jumps off the toad and runs up the next snake "Wind Saber," shouted Naruto as a sword of wind kills the snakes by decapitation.

He jumps off the falling body as Gamabunta takes the third snake with his sword. "Now where is my opponent," thought Naruto as he dodges a sand whip.

Standing on the same building is a man with pale face and snake like eyes. He is wearing a gourd on his back "Impossible," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun it has been long time," said the man

"Orochimaru how did live through mine and Sasuke attack?" asked Naruto.

"I found the sand demon after the fourth war and sealed inside myself with perfect control and eternal youth; but you know that due to the Kyuubi," said the Sannin.

Naruto goes thought hand seal but avoid sand as it tries incase him.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Water Style: Water Wall," said Naruto as he creates `a wall of water from the air blocking the sand turning soggy in the process.

Naruto disappears and punches the sand and spring up and blocks the attack and tries to get to Naruto but he dodges the attack going through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as the small toads appears on Naruto shoulders "Let Toad elder; Sage mode," said Naruto as the his eyes get orange pigments and his irises go horizontal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is fighting where is Casey," asked Leo as he looked at the blond clothing "That is Casey but in his real form," said the Splinter.

"What do you mean Master Splinter," asked Leo.

"The one named is Casey from what he has told me is a façade because of his past. He real is Naruto Namikaze; The Toad Wind Sage Konoha," said Splinter.

"We got to help," said Raphael.

"This fight is out our league," said the Master.

"Sorry Master Splinter this is our friend no matter his name," said Leo as the four Turtles run out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two were fight in Taijutsu injuries to both fighters. Naruto just got sent to the other side of the building as "it seems we are to evenly matched," said the Sannin.

Naruto was breathe "I guess it is time to use the scroll Lee gave me," said Naruto a "Gravity weight Kia," said Naruto as blue ring appear on his ankle. "Now let see keep up," said Naruto as he disappear punching Orochimaru off the building as his sand fail to keep a shield around him. Naruto reappear below him sending him up into the air "Take this," said Naruto. "Frontal Lotus," he shouted as he slams the Sannin into the ground from fifty feet.

Naruto growls "I though that was enough," he said as a hand appears out of the mouth and Orochimaru regurgitates and smirks "not bad; you have grown strong," said the Sannin as sand shoot out encases in Naruto who grabbed a tag out of his pouch.

The tag explodes sending Naruto out of the sand injuring him in the process. "Casey," shouted Leo. Naruto turns his head "what are they doing here," he growled.

Stay back," shouted Naruto as his body glows yellow "finally Kurama," said Naruto as his whole turns yellow and tail flail wildly "Rikudo Nine Tail," said Naruto

Naruto smiled "don't blink," said Naruto as he disappears in a yellow flash punching Orochimaru in the chest making him coughing up blood "I am immortal," shouted the Sannin as he gets up a marks appear on his body "never thought I would have to use my own curse mark," said the Sannin.

The two charge at amazing speeds that no can see the attacks thrown until you see two imprints in the building they were fighting next to.

Naruto gets up slowly "Casey," shouted Leo as the four Turtle charges forward to the rising Sannin "Striking Shadow Snakes," said the Sannin as snakes are shot out of his arms at the brothers sending them back.

Naruto got up breathing as the Sannin advances on the downed turtles. "Sand Coffin," said Orochimaru.

"No," shouted Naruto as he appears in front of the sand blasting it away with chakra. "You will not touch them," said Naruto as he pulls out a giant ass sword from a scroll

"This is the sword of Zabuza Momachi of the seven swordsman of the mist," said Naruto.

The Sannin chuckles as pulls out his grass sword from his throat and gets into a stance. "How is Casey holding such a big sword?" asked Leo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Back at the Lair; Splinter was shaking as April was looking at the TV as Naruto stood his ground Zanboti on his shoulders. "Master Splinter what is going on?" asked the woman.

"Watch," Splinter said as Naruto rushed forward on the screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto was in a lock with Orochimaru as he struggled to keep his stance with the huge sword. He pushes back parrying the smaller sword as he spins kicking Orochimaru in the side sending him skidding back.

"Still have not mastered this sword but it will do," said the blond as he slams the sword in the ground and forms a orb around his hand then it starts to screech as it take the form of a shuriken.

Naruto growls and flinches from the pain in his throbbing hand "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," said the blond as he throws the attack at the Sannin who tries to block it with his sword but it does little as the Sannin is hit dead on screaming in agony.

Naruto collapses on the ground breathing hard "one last thing," said Naruto as he Sharingan activates and looks up in the camera and everyone watching the TV lose their memory that he does not know.

The Battle Shell drives up and the turtle help Naruto back to the Lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After Naruto recover he ell everyone his history and who he fought. "I am not Naruto anymore but I am Casey Jones," said the blond as everyone was flabbergasted by his past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At the foot headquarters the Shredder looked at the screen that caught the fight "he could be a problem; using the art of deception to keep from knowing how strong he really is. This battle gave me an idea for a foot ninja from the elemental attacks thrown they shall be called Foot Mystics," said the armored Shredder as he laugh "Stockman I job for you," said Shredder. On his screen are the wind and water attacks being used by Naruto captured in pause.

End


End file.
